leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS014
That Awful Arbok! (Japanese: VS アーボック VS Arbok) is the 14th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In the Pokémon Tower, calls out to , but quickly realizes from the latter's eyes that his rival is being controlled by the mysterious fog of the Tower. While Saur fights the possessed Blue and his , Red deduces that Blue is being controlled by a and tries to stop it by having Saur use . Due to Gastly's gaseous body, the attack simply goes right through, and Charmeleon gets ready to subdue Saur with a massive attack. Quickly, Red has Saur use the bulb on its back to suck in the Gastly and the fog it created, freeing Gastly's possessed victims before expelling Gastly in a . Red rouses Blue from his stupor, but much to Red's surprise, Blue heads further into the Tower, determined to find the individual responsible for turning him into a mindless slave. On the way up Red barely avoids touching the corrosive venom from a Pokémon, and at Blue's demand, the culprit reveals himself to be Koga; an elite agent of Team Rocket. Koga reveals that Team Rocket had been using the Tower as a base of operations, and thanks to the townspeople fear of the Tower they had managed to carry out operations undisturbed. Blue has his Charmeleon attack Koga; however, it proves to be only a projection, with the real Koga controlling his Pokémon from elsewhere. Koga sends his after Red and Blue, who quickly unleashes its corrosive . The boys run back to where Red had encountered the zombies, and Blue orders a from Charmeleon. Outside the tower Koga observes the battle from a Golbat-shaped screen, and commands another Acid that appears to break past Charmeleon's defense and corrode it as well. Koga gloats at his victory, but is soon surprised as Charmeleon slices Arbok cleanly in two. Blue explains that Arbok had instead melted the corpse from earlier, and points out that Koga's strategy of controlling his Pokémon from a distance meant that he couldn't see through the substitution ploy. Red silently concedes Blue's skill while Koga, crushing his screen in anger, swears vengeance on the two boys. Sometime later, Mr. Fuji thanks Red for restoring life back to Lavender Town, and for giving his deceased a proper resting place, but Red modestly credits Blue for what happened. As he watches Blue depart, Red continues on his journey. Major events * and battle Koga. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * ( ) Characters Humans * * * Koga * Mr. Fuji * s (flashback) Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * ( ) * (Koga's; flashback) * (Koga's) * (Koga's) * ( ) * Zombie (flashback) Trivia * This was the last round of the manga to be translated into . Errors * When encounters Koga, Koga states that, "...You'd think that an Evil Crime Syndicate could built a simple base...". Koga meant to say either "...could have built..." or "...could build..." instead. In other languages |fi= |fr_eu=Arbok |de= VS. Arbok |it=VS Arbok |ko= |pl= |pt_br=VS Arbok |es_eu= |th= |vi=VS Arbok }} de:Kapitel 14 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS014 fr:Chapitre 14 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA014 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第14話 zh:PS014